Jak and Daxter: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Pandora's hero, Zer0, is finished with the Hypno Zapper, now it's time for a new hero to use it's power, Orange Lightning and his sidekick, the Morph Gun wielding, Eco powered warrior of Light and Darkness, better known as Jak.


Before I begin, I have a few things to say.

1: I know that Jak and Daxter was in 6th place for the votes, but after playing the trilogy, I couldn't help myself.

2: This takes place after Jak X and before Frontier, so if you haven't finished it or Jak 1, 2 or 3 and don't want spoilers, don't read.

3: As usual, enjoy. :) I spent two days without sleep working on this, but I hope you appreciate the effort.

-Age of characters-

Jak: Age 20

Daxter: Age 20

Torn: Age 30

Keira: Age 19

Tess: Age 19

Ashelin Praxis: Age 24

4: Almost forgot, I put a poll up to decide whether LEMONS should be involved in this fanfic, and with a vote of 5 to 3, there will be. Now, let's begin.

Just on the very outskirts of Sanctuary was Zer0, who was staring down from the fortress in the sky, waiting patiently for his two slaves, Lilith and Tannis to finish setting up for the Haiku tongued ninja's 'project'.

"Master?" Tannis then said, breaking Zer0 from his thoughts, in which the Slayer of Terramorphous the Invincible turned around to see that his two slaves were waiting patiently for their next commands, in which the woman who believed bacon was meant only for sycophants and products of incest then asked. "If my calculations are correct, which they always are, it required five pieces of Eridium to Phase Sanctuary away from Handsome Jack's ambush, but in order for the bag and its contents to be Phased from our world to another will require exactly fifty identical pieces."

"No problem, Tannis. / For I have more than enough. / From my jobs and kills." Zer0 replied, before Claptrap's minion reached into his inventory, and seconds later, the ground before him, Lilith and Tannis had a large pile of the rare purple coloured mineral of countless value.

"Right." Tannis said, before she turned to Lilith and said. "Now, Mistress, all you have to do is focus your Siren powers on the Eridium pile and anything next to or on the pile should be Phased successfully, or turned inside out, melted and messed up beyond all recognition and repair."

Lilith then nodded her head, before the red haired Siren's hands began to glow a bright purple, in which Zer0 took the backpack off from around his shoulders and placed it on top of the Eridium pile, before the trio were engulfed in a large flash of purple light, which caused the sword wielding ninja to shield his eyes until the light died down, in which a ': )' symbol appeared on his faceplate, as Jack's eliminator could see that the backpack, and the item within that had changed his life for the better, hadn't been turned to unrecognizable ooze pile(s), but had been successfully removed from his reality and into another where it would be bestowed upon someone worthy

to hold the title of a hero.

-Meanwhile, in another world-

Within a Air Train heading back to Haven City, were the two heroes who had not only saved the lives of their friends by curing them from Krew's poisoned drinks, but had defeated the nefarious racer and crime lord of Kras City Mizo, and by doing so allowed Rayn to cease the opportunity to become the new crime lord, an event that not even Samos foresaw, but just like the Metal Heads or Daxter's fur chaffing, the pair knew she'd be back.

However, that would be something they would have to worry about later as Jak and Daxter were suddenly knocked out of their seats as they could feel something had struck the Air Train, which caused the Ottsel with attitude to scream out in fear as their ship crashed into the ground.

"Jak, we're falling!" Daxter called out in fear, before he commanded with the same fear filled tone. "Do something!"

But before either of them knew what happened, the Air Train slammed into the ground and knocked the pair to a state of unconsciousness.

-Sometime later-

"Jak?" A female voice asked, before the voice then called out in concern. "Can you hear me?"

As Jak slowly came back to his senses, the destroyer of the Dark Makers opened his eyes to see an unconscious Daxter next to the Air Train, which was up in flames and beyond repair, before the female voice, which was coming from his pocket called out. "Jak, please respond."

It was then Jak reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, in which the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power then asked. "Ashelin?"

"Oh, Jak, thank God. I saw your ship go down. Are you alright?" The female now identified as Ashelin asked.

"I'm fine." Jak replied simply.

"That's a relief." Ashlin happily replied, before the governor of Haven City then said. "Listen, we'll send another ship to pick you up. Just tell me where you are."

"Well..." Jak began to say but was interrupted when Daxter climbed up onto Jak's left shoulder, took his communicator and told Ashlin in a serious tone. "I'll tell ya where WE are. WE are in the Wastelands!"

"The Wastelands?" Ashelin questioned, before she told Jak and Daxter "Just stay where you are and hold on. Someone will come for you."

"Got it." Jak replied, as he took his communicator back from Daxter, before the master of the Morph Gun put the device away.

However, it was then Daxter said in a nervous tone, as the Precursor tapped on his best friend's shoulder. "Ah, Jak. I hate to be the 'we've got company guy'. But you may want to turn around.

Doing as Daxter had said, Jak was surprised to see a hoard of Metal Heads, which featured several Grunts, Ginsu and a couple of Spyder Gunners slowly making their way over to him and his partner, as slime dripped down their hideous maws, however, even though Jak had no weapons the four-time hero still had a little surprise for the Metal Heads.

It was then Jak's fingernails turned to long dark claws, his eyes turned black and the sheer power of Dark Eco crackled around his body as the teen had transformed into his Dark Eco counterpart.

"Give 'em Hell, Jak!" Daxter commanded upon Dark Jak's shoulder, in which the Dark Eco fuelled monster that was Jak then jumped into the air, before he lunged down and slammed his fist into the ground, creating an intense shockwave that killed every Metal Head within the vicinity of Dark Jak's destruction, before he reverted to his original form.

"Yeah! That'll teach ya to mess with Orange Lightning and his sidekick." Daxter stated in a confident and arrogant tone as the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' got off Jak's shoulder and did a few mock karate moves.

However, Daxter's showing off was interrupted when a flash of purple light radiated from the sky, which forced Jak to shield his eyes with his right arm for a moment, and when he did the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power heard a 'thud' sound, simultaneously with Daxter groaning out, in which Jak took his arm away from his face to see the Ottsel in blue pants had been crushed by a backpack.

"Daxter, Are you alright?" Jak asked in a curious and concerned tone.

"What do you think?" Daxter asked rhetorically, before the Precursor stated in an aggressive tone. "I just got crushed by a stupid backpack!"

Angered by this, Daxter kicked the backpack in a midst of rage, but as soon as the Ottsel in blue pants did, he instantly regretted it, as his foot struck something made of metal, which caused him to hop around and cry out as he hurt his foot, while the backpack fell over, spilling the contents onto the ground, which included two scrolls, which had been tied up with black coloured ribbons, a clear casing which contained a red disc which had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and, what Jak and Daxter guessed what had hurt the Ottsel with attitude's foot, a strange looking gun.

"What is all this stuff?" Jak questioned out loud, in which Daxter replied in a serious tone. "You're asking me?"

It was then Jak picked up the unusual looking gun and stated, as the four-time hero examined it. "Well, this doesn't look like any of the guns manufactured in Haven City."

"And it sure doesn't look like any Precursor crap I've ever seen before." Daxter commented, before the Precursor pointed at the scrolls and said. "But perhaps those can give us some answers."

"Good idea, Dax." Jak replied, before the blond put down the gun, picked up one of the scrolls, untied the ribbon and began to read the messages.

As Jak continued to read, Daxter began to jump up and down, trying his hardest to get a glimpse of what was written, with no luck whatsoever, which caused Jak's best friend to groan out in frustration. "Ugh! I hate being short."

But it was then Daxter stopped his ranting when he remembered that there was another scroll just lying on the ground, just waiting to be read, in which the Ottsel with attitude untied the ribbon and began to read the messages contained on the paper, which surprised him, as they told which told her of how many heroes before her had the device, known as the Hypno Zapper, in their possession, which was created to improve the lives of heroic figures from various worlds and those they loved, including a message on the back of the scrolls, which said: Hypno Zapper works. / Its power is now all yours. / Best of luck, hero.

–Zer0

After Daxter had finished reading all the messages, the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' asked Jak, as he picked up the Hypno Zapper, before Jak's best friend began to cycle randomly through a series of unknown letters and symbols that he couldn't understand, which caused him to comment. "And I thought the Precursors had a stupid and incomprehensive language."

"Be careful Daxter." Jak suddenly warned, before the master of the Morph Gun then told Daxter. "Who knows what could happen if you're carless with that thing."

"Oh, come on Jak." Daxter whined in reply, before the Precursor asked. "Name one time where I've been careless."

"Well. There was the time you got stuck in the pipes at the Pumping Station when you tried to show off by turning the valve on your own. The time you almost cooked yourself alive when we were at the Mountain Temple. The time you triggered that boulder trap in the Tomb of Mar. And another was the time where you set off all the Plasmite bombs and..."

"Ok, I get the point!" Daxter suddenly interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore, in which the Ottsel with attitude then held out the gun for Jak to grab.

"Thanks." Jak said as Daxter handed the Hypno Zapper to him, before Daxter then asked. "Yeah, whatever. But how are we going to test that Hypno Zapper thing?."

It was then a sly smile appeared on Jak's face as he stared Daxter, who in turn wondered what was up with Jak, until the Ottsel in blue pants suddenly realized what his best friend was thinking, in which the Precursor then said in a reluctant tone. "No way, Jak! There is to be absolutely no animal-testing here!"

"Whatever you say Daxter." Jak replied, before the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power then told his best friend. "I just thought the brave Orange Lightning wasn't scared of anything."

"Scared? Scared!?" Daxter questioned in a shocked tone, unaware that Jak was using reverse psychology on him, before the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' then said. "I'll show you who is scared. C'mon Jak, zap me with all you've got!"

"Alright. But remember, you asked for this." Jak then told Daxter, before Ottsel with attitude then replied. "Whatever. But if you make me do something stupid, like hypnotize me into thinking I'm a Yakow, I'll never speak to you... Obviously."

"Got it, Dax." Jak replied, before the blond began to cycle through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, until the master of the Morph Gun stopped cycling when he came across an image of a blank eyed person and decided to test the Hypno Zapper, in which Jak then aimed at Daxter, pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured of energy straight at Daxter, causing Daxter's eyes to glaze over and his body to go limp.

"Daxter?" Jak then asked in a curious tone, however, Jak's best friend remained in place, which caused the blond to ask as he waved his hand in front of Daxter's face. "Daxter, Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, Master..." Daxter replied in a monotone voice, which surprised Jak, as he knew his best friend too well and knew Daxter was the kind to pretend to be many things, a hero, a ladies man, but not a mindless and obedient pawn.

Deciding to release Daxter from his drone-like state, Jak was about to command the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' to wake up from his trance, but as the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power was about to awaken Daxter, an idea struck him like a blast from Sig's Peace Maker, which would not only benefit himself, but his best friend too.

"Daxter, I want you to listen to me very carefully and take every word I say seriously. Understand?" Jak asked, in which the entranced Daxter replied. "I understand..."

"Ok, Dax. From now on, you will face your fears instead of hiding behind me or running away from them. You will show no fear when there is a challenge or obstacle in your way and you will take it on." Jak said, as he implanted the post hypnotic suggestions within the Precursor's manipulative mind, before the blond then went on. "Now, when I say 'Hero Mode' you will remember nothing but the commands I have given you. Ok, Dax?"

"Ok, Master..." Daxter replied in his still distant tone of voice, but was soon to wake up as Jak then called out. "Hero Mode."

It was then Daxter's eyes returned to normal, before the Ottsel in blue pants asked as he blinked a few times. "Hey Jak, what just happened?"

However, before Jak could respond, the pair heard the familiar sounds of grunts, whirling blades and claws raking across the ground, in which Jak and Daxter turned around to see a new hoard of Metal Heads, which included ten Stingers, several Ginsu and a lone Spyder Gunner, which hadn't been around when Dark Jak made his 'grand entry'.

As Jak was about to use the powers of the Light Eco he had obtained from the Precursors during the attacks of Errol and his Dark Maker army, Daxter confidently stepped forward and told his best friend. "Let me take care of this Jak."

"Are you sure?" Jak asked in a slightly surprised tone, in which Daxter replied. "No problem Jak. These Metal Monkeys are about to go toe to toe with Orange Lightning."

As Daxter went to face the battalion of fearsome Metal Heads, the Precursor told Jak as he charged at the Metal Head hoard. "You hang back Jak and take five..."

Jak watched in amazement as Daxter performed a slide kick at one of the Ginsu, narrowly avoiding the monster's deadly spinning blades, which then caused the Ginsu to fall forward and create a massive cloud of sand as the Metal Head's blades dug into the ground, blinding Jak from what was happening with the sandstorm, but the blond could hear the sounds of roars, groans, screeches and other sounds of slain Metal Head emit from within, before the familiar voice of his best friend then said. "...Seconds."

It was then the sandstorm faded away, it revealed that not only had Daxter defeated most of the Metal Heads, but was now holding the Ginsu he had knocked down by its tail, wielding the helpless creature as a chainsaw, which the Ottsel with attitude planned to use to finish off the Spyder Gunner, which had survived the onslaught in the sandstorm, but not for long, as Daxter was ready to finish what he had started and slice the Metal Head in half with his 'living weapon'.

As Daxter then charged at the Metal Head, the Spyder Gunner let out an aggressive roar, before the Metal Head began to fire blast of Dark Eco from its arm-mounted Dark Eco blaster at the Ottsel in blue pants.

It was seconds later that Daxter and the Spyder Gunner shot past one another, and before Jak knew what happened Daxter collapsed onto one knee, while his Ginsu chainsaw faded into dark purple nothingness as it was destroyed.

Jak was worried at the state his best friend was in and was about to get in to rescue him, however, the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power didn't need to, as the Spyder Gunner then collapsed too, before the Metal Head split in half and perished.

After the Spyder Gunner had been slain, Daxter suddenly asked Jak in a mixture of confusion and surprise. "Did... Did I just do what I think I did?"

"Sure did, Dax." Jak replied, before the four-time hero held out the Hypno Zapper and told his best friend. "And you can thank this."

"What are you on about?" Daxter asked in a confused tone, as the Ottsel in blue pants climbed up onto Jak's left shoulder.

"I used the Hypno Zapper to help you overcome your fears and be more brave." Jak replied, in which Daxter then said. "Whoa! You've blown my mind."

"What else can that bad boy do?" Daxter then asked as he suddenly reached out and tried to grab the Hypno Zapper, however, the Hypno Zapper was just out of Daxter's reach, which caused the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' to fall off Jak's shoulder and knock the Hypno Zapper out of Jak's hand.

It was then Daxter and the Hypno Zapper landed on the ground, and before Jak could react, the Ottsel with attitude accidently pulled the trigger on the Hypno Zapper, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at the blond and no matter what he did, the four-time hero couldn't look away and once the wave hit him, Jak's eyes went blank along with his expression.

"Hey, Jak, you feeling ok?" Daxter asked in a curious tone, however, after Jak didn't respond, the Precursor then called out nervously. "C'mon, Jak. Snap out of it!"

Worried that his best friend would remain in his catatonic state forever caused Daxter's worry to heighten, but it was then the post hypnotic suggestions Jak had placed within the Precursor's mind took over and helped to calm him down, in which 'The Naughty Ottsel' then remembered that there were other functions on the Hypno Zapper, and if Jak could dehypnotize Daxter, then he could too.

As Daxter turned th dials on the Hypno Zapper, the Ottsel in blue pants couldn't help but to ask in an annoyed tone. "Damn it! Why couldn't you have hypnotized me into understanding this stupid language too?"

But eventually Daxter stopped cycling through the modes and decided to test his luck, as he aimed the Hypno Zapper at Jak's head, however, what the Precursor didn't know was that the letters on the screen were in a language known as Al Bhed and translated, it meant 'Master Maker Program.'

It was then Daxter pulled the trigger and fired a third wave of multi-coloured energy at the Jak which made entranced blond's eyes swirl and 'change colours' for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Jak!" Daxter called out, before he asked in a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dax. Why do you ask?" Jak replied, sounding somewhat confused as to why Daxter ask him that, in which the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' then replied, as Jak took the Hypno Zapper away from Daxter and put it back in the backpack. "Don't you remember being hypnotized?"

However, before Jak could answer Daxter's question, the pair were interrupted when they could see a standard HellCat Cruiser slowly land several feet away from them, piloted by non other than the commander of the Krimzon Guard, Torn.

"Good to see you guys still in one piece." Torn stated as a small smile appeared on his face, before the commander of the Krimzon Guard looked over at the fallen Metal Heads and commented. "But I can't say the same about those Metal Heads you wasted, Jak."

"Correction, Torn. WE wasted." Daxter then said as he and Jak got into the HellCat Cruiser, which only made Torn smirk and reply. "Whatever."

As the HellCat Cruiser took off, Daxter and Torn were completely unaware of what Jak had in store for them and the two ladies close to his heart.

-Sometime later-

Within the most popular bar of Haven City, The Naughty Ottsel, which had been fixed all up, including the Devil Daxter statue outside, after Torn had 'borrowed' it for a base to strike back against the KG Death Bots and Metal Heads, was non other than Daxter's girlfriend and the only female Precursor known within Haven City's walls, Tess, who had gotten used to her reduction in height, her new appearance and the occasional fur chaffing, and was cleaning the bar as she waited for Daxter to return.

It was then Tess heard the familiar voice of her beloved ask in his usual cool and collected tone. "Hey there, baby. Miss me?"

"Daxter!" Tess happily announced, before she turned around to see Daxter and his sidekick entering through the front door, in which the blonde haired Ottsel made her way over to her love, wrapped her arms around his neck and said. "I saw the amazing racing skills Jak showed on TV. But I bet he learnt them from you. Right my big brave hero?"

Tess then engaged Daxter in a loving kiss, however, she was a little confused when the Ottsel in blue pants gently placed his hands on her shoulders and broke away from the kiss.

"What's wrong, Daxter?" Tess then asked in a confused and slightly worried tone, in which Daxter replied solemnly, as one of his fears was Tess finding out the truth about him, but because of the Hypno Zapper's power, the Precursor realized it was time to come clean. "I'm no hero."

"What are you talking about?" Tess questioned curiously as she moved her hands away from Daxter's shoulders.

It was then Daxter turned to Jak and asked. "Jak, do you mind if we have some privacy?"

"Uh, sure." Jak replied, as he began to make his way to the back rooms of The Naught Ottsel, to check on Keira, leaving Daxter and Tess all alone.

"Oh, Daxter, what's wrong?" Tess asked in a worried tone, in which Daxter let out a sigh, before the Ottsel in blue pants replied. "Like I told you, I'm no hero. All those stories I told you about me beating up Metal Heads and teaching Jak how to fight are just stories. Jak's the real hero."

Hearing this surprised, shock and even confused Tess and caused the female Ottsel to ask. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I truly love you, Tess and I don't want to lose you because of my lies." Daxter replied, before he said in a saddened tone, as the Ottsel with attitude was too ashamed to look at Tess. "But I can understand if you..."

However, the owner of 'The Naughty Ottsel' was interrupted when Tess placed her right hand under Daxter's chin, lifted his head up and then kissed Daxter on the lips, which greatly surprised the Precursor.

It was then the pair broke from the kiss, in which it was Daxter's turn to be the confused Ottsel and ask. "Why did you just do that? I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'm proud of you." Tess happily replied, before the female Precursor went on and stated. "It took a lot of courage to reveal to me who you really are. And no matter what, you'll always be my hero and my love."

It was then Tess took Daxter's hand into her own and escorted him to his bedroom, where the Ottsel in blue pants (But not for long) was in for a big surprise.

-Meanwhile- (START OF LEMONS)

After Daxter had asked Jak to give him and Tess sometime to be alone, the blond had headed over to Keira's room, in which the second the master of the Morph Gun opened the door, he was pleasantly greeted by Keira, who gave him a loving kiss, as after learning the truth behind Rayn, the pair became boyfriend and girlfriend, but unknown to Keira, she was soon to become more to Jak than a mere girlfriend.

"Jak!" Keira happily exclaimed as she continued to embrace her boyfriend, before the mechanical genius then said. "I was so worried when I heard you and Daxter were shot down in the Wastelands, I was so worried. But I'm glad to see you're safe."

Hearing that caused Jak to smile, before the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power told Keira. "Keira, I'm glad you care, but I can take care of myself."

"I know. But I can't help worrying. Because I love you so much." Keira replied in a heartfelt tone, which caused Jak to ask in a curious and sly tone. "How much?"

It was then a sly smile appeared on Keira's face, before the mechanical mastermind gently pushed Jak onto her bed, before Keira took her top off, revealing she was wearing a light blue bra, before Keira then asked slyly. "Why don't I show you?"

Jak smiled as he could see where this was going, in which the four-time hero took off the backpack and placed it gently next to Keira's bed, before the blond removed his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed and muscular chest, which caused Keira to smile, as she then gently sat on Jak's chest and took off her bra, revealing her bare breasts and hardening nipples.

As the pair engaged in another kiss, Jak moved his right hand down Keira's chest and started to massage and fondle her left breast, causing the mechanical genius to break from the kiss and moan in please, while Jak's left hand trailed down to the front of Keira's waist, where the master of the Morph Gun then slipped off her pants and panties, leaving Keira completely naked.

As Jak continued to massage and fondle Keira's left breast, the blond then increased the mechanical mastermind's pleasure as he then inserted his index and middle fingers into Keira's pussy, making her wetter and wetter, while Keira managed to get Jak out of his pants, revealing his nine-inch penis.

"Oh, Jak... Ah... That feels incredible... Ah... Don't stop... Oh, please don't stop...!" Keira moaned out in an erotic tone, before Jak suddenly flipped them over, so the four-time hero was on top of Keira and continued to pleasure his girl.

"Oh, Keira. You can't believe what's going on here. You're getting so wet." Jak then told Keira seductively, as the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power continued to thrust his fingers in and out, until the mechanical mastermind let out a loud moan of pleasure as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Jak's hand.

-Back to Daxter-

Within Daxter's bedroom, the Ottsel with attitude was in a similar situation to Jak, as his girlfriend was on top of him, kissing him around his neck.

It was then Tess stopped, before she told Daxter as she stared lovingly into his eyes. "Daxter, I want to give you something. I want you to take me."

"Uh, take you where?" Daxter replied in a confused tone.

But it was then his question was answered when Tess passionately kissed the male Precursor as she slowly unzipped Daxter's pants and threw them to the floor.

Getting the idea of what Tess wanted, Daxter asked his girlfriend in a mixture of surprise and shock. "You mean...?"

However, It was then Daxter was interrupted when Tess replied in a loving tone. "Yes."

"You want us to...?" Daxter then started to say, but was again interrupted when Tess replied in another loving tone. "Yes."

"But won't it hurt?" Daxter then asked in a worried tone, in which Tess smiled warmly at the concern the Ottsel with attitude had for her, but she had made up her mind.

"It will, but I don't care, because I want to give my virginity to the man I love and that's you." Tess replied, before she told her beloved. "Please, Daxter. Let us make love."

Seeing the desire for him in her eyes, Daxter knew he would be unable to change Tess' mind, in which the male Precursor nodded his head, causing Tess to smile.

It was then the female Ottsel removed her shirt, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, showing Daxter her breasts, which greatly aroused the male Ottsel, which Tess could see as Daxter's manhood emerged from its protective sheath, revealing it to be around seven-inches.

"Oh, Daxter, your dick is so big." Tess said in an amazed tone, before she said lustfully. "And I know how to make it feel really good."

It was then before Daxter could say a single word; a loud groan escaped Daxter's mouth as Tess placed the male Precursor Cock into her mouth and began to give him a loving blowjob.

As Tess continued to suck Daxter off, the male Precursor moaned out in pleasure. "Whoa... Ah... Tess, baby... Ah... That feels incredible... Ah... Oh, yeah...!"

Enjoying the sounds of pleasure Daxter was making not only increased Tess' desire, but it also increased her arousal, as a wetness began to form in between the female Precursor's legs, which caused Tess to start to gently massage Daxter's balls with her left hand, while she used her right hand to slip out of her pants and panties.

For the next several minutes, Tess continued her pleasurable actions on her beloved; however, Daxter soon reached his limit and then yelled out erotically. "T... Tess... Ah... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to come... Ah...!"

It was then Daxter let out a loud groan of pleasure as he released his load into Tess' mouth, which she managed to swallow without gagging, and it was after Tess removed Daxter's dick from her mouth that the male Precursor grabbed Tess by the hips and flipped them over, so Daxter was on top of his girlfriend as the male Ottsel then inserted his manhood into Tess' vagina, causing her to moan as she could feel Ash's dick stretch the walls of her vagina, however, when the male Ottsel felt he had reached Tess' hymen, he then looked in concern for her, but Tess just closed her eyes and nodded.

Daxter then thrust his dick forward, breaking Tess' hymen, taking her virginity, as well as his; however, the male Precursor became more concerned as tears trailed down his girlfriend's face, showing her discomfort, in which the Ottsel slowly began to remove his manhood from Tess' pussy.

However, it was then Tess stopped Daxter when she suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and told her beloved. "Please... keep going, Daxter... I just have to get used to you being inside me..."

Doing as he was told, Daxter then started to gently thrust inside of Tess, in which the pain of losing her virginity quickly faded away and an overwhelming surge of pleasure filled through her body, which caused her to wrap her arms around Daxter's shoulders and her legs around his waist, as she moaned out. "Oh, Daxter... Ah... That feels so... Ah... Amazing...!"

Meanwhile, Daxter was groaning and moaning in sexual excitement as he couldn't believe how tight Tess was, her pussy allowed easy access, but then clamped down hard when he left, which only increased his desire for her, driving him closer and closer to the edge, but soon, both Ottsels felt their climax about to hit them, in which Daxter soon groaned out. "Te... Ah... Tess, I... Ah... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum... Ah... Soon...!"

"Y... Yes, Daxt... Ah... Ah... Come at me...!" Tess cried out in reply, before the female Ottsel let out one huge erotic scream as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Daxter's cock, before the female Precursor cried out Daxter's name in pleasure, which triggered Daxter's orgasm.

And with loud groan of ecstasy, Daxter filled Dawn's womb with his seed, before the Ottsel with attitude collapsed on top of his girlfriend, as they laid together.

As their bodies demanded energy and oxygen, Tess managed to gather the energy to move herself, so she was resting on Daxter's chest, before she told him, as she stared deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Daxter."

"I love you too, Tess." Daxter replied with the same amount of love, before the Ottsel pair soon fell asleep, unaware of their new roles that would soon apply to them.

-Back to Jak-

After Jak licked all of Keira's sexual fluids off his fingers, moved his head to the mechanical mastermind's pussy, and started licking her clit, which caused Keira to moan from the pleasure she was getting as her lover continued to eat her out.

"Yes... Oh, yes, Jak... Ah... Take all my honey... Oh, yes...!" Keira screamed out in erotic pleasure, as Jak continued licking her pussy, but soon enough, the mechanical mastermind then experienced her second orgasm, in which Keira then spread out her legs, giving the blond an excellent view of her virgin womanhood, as she felt she it was time.

Jak then gave keira a look, asking if she truly wanted this to happen, in which she only smiled back at Jak, before the mechanical mastermind moaned out loudly in pure pleasure as the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power then inserted his member inside her until he felt her hymen.

Jak then looked at Keira in concern, however, she only nodded her head in approval, in which the master of the Morph Gun gave one big thrust, breaking Keira's hymen, and taking their virginities with it.

It was then Keira let out a slight winch of pain, before she said. "Thought that would hurt more..."

"Well, I'm glad that it didn't hurt too much." Jak replied in a caring tone, before the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power then began to thrust his manhood in and out of Keira's pussy and at a slow pace so that the mechanical mastermind would get used to it, but soon, Keira started to moan and groan in pleasure as Jak soon began to do the same.

"Oh, Jak... Ah... Faster... Ah... Please... Go harder...!" Keira then moaned out, in which the four-time hero responded to Keira's plea for further pleasure by increasing the speed of his thrusting until he reached a pace that the blond and mechanical mastermind both liked and soon after, the room was starting to fill with the moans and groans of pleasure and excitement.

"Yes... Ah, yes, Jak... Ah... That feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!" Keira moaned out in pleasure, not wanting their first time to end.

For the next two hours, Jak and Keira continued to make love, but it was after the two hours passed that Keira then went into a sitting position, as she wrapped her arms around Jak's shoulders and her legs around his waist, while the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power moved his hands onto her hips and continues to pound his cock into Keira's vagina.

The two of them soon returned to their original positions, in which the blond was hovering on top of Keira, while her arms were wrapped around Jak's shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as the master of the Morph Gun continued to enter and exit Keira's vagina.

But eventually, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Keira then moaned out in erotic excitement, "Ah... Oh, Jak, I... Ah... I can't hold it in any longer... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... Come...!"

Keira continued on as long as she could, however, the mechanical mastermind couldn't take anymore, in which she then arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she had a huge orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto Jak's cock, while four-time hero was pushed over the edge by Keira's climax and experienced his own orgasm, letting out a loud groan as he released his seed into her womb.

(END LEMONS)

After they were done with their climaxes, Jak still had enough energy to gently take his penis out of Keira pussy and roll over to her left side, in which, after catching their breaths for a few minutes, the mechanical mastermind snuggled up to Jak, so she was resting on his chest, in which the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power wrapped his arms around Keira's slender and naked form, but not for long as Jak then surprised Keira when he reached over to the mysterious backpack he had brought in with him and pulled out an unusual looking gun.

It was then Jak asked, as he began turning the dials on the gun. "Keira, I see that you love me by our time together, but do you love me enough to become my slave and Mistress of my harem?"

Hearing Jak's question confused Keira, however, before the mechanical mastermind could respond, the four-time hero had stopped cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper and was now aiming the device at Keira, as he had set it to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', in which the blond then pulled the trigger, firing a multi-coloured wave of energy at Keira, causing her eyes to become glazed over for a moment, before Keira's eyes then swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, only now they were filled with undying love and loyalty towards Jak.

"Of course, my Master." Keira replied in a warm and submissive tone, before she kissed her new Master passionately on the lips.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss that Keira then asked in a curious and excited tone. "You called me Mistress? Does that mean you wish for others to join me?"

"Just one." Jak replied, in which Keira could already guess who it would be, but it was then the blond said, as a sly smile appeared on his face. "But first. There's something I need you to help me with which involves Daxter and Tess."

"Your wish is my command, Master." Keira replied loyally and lovingly.

-Sometime later-

Back within Daxter's room, Daxter and Tess were still sound asleep, completely unaware that just beside the ottsel with attitude's bed was Jak and Keira, who were not only going to make sure that neither Daxter or Tess would interfere with their new 'relationship status', but to also help Daxter's.

It was then Jak placed his communicator beside the sleeping Ottsels, which had been 'modified' by Keira and her excellent hands at mechanics to emit a frequency that only Ottsels could hear and would place subliminal messages in their heads as they continued to sleep, which 'convinced' the pair that they would see Jak and Keira's 'new relationship' as normal, as well as also 'improving' their own relationship, in which Tess would be Daxter's slave and he her Master.

Meanwhile, as Jak's communicator continued to play and replay post-hypnotic suggestions to Daxter and Tess, Jak and Keira headed out to add the other woman the four-time hero desired, Ashelin Praxis.

-Within the throne room of Haven Palace-

Within another section of Haven City was Haven Palace, which may've been destroyed by Count Vegar in his insane plan to become a Precursor, which he soon came to regret, had been rebuilt thanks to the tireless efforts of those employed to restored the palace to its former glory.

Currently, the Governor of Haven City was taking a break from her work as she couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to Jak after Torn had reported in and told the daughter of the late Baron Praxis that Jak and Daxter were alright and back in Haven City, as she knew that even though the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power was with Keira, in her heart that there would always be a spot for Jak.

However, Ashelin's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar make voice on her communicator said. "Sorry to be bothering you, m'lady. But brother Jak and pretty girl, not little orangey warrior, wish to see you. You want them inside?"

A smile appeared on Ashlin's face before she replied. "Yes, Captain Brutter. Send them in."

-Moments later- (START OF LEMON)

Jak and Keira were in the throne room with Ashelin, in which the daughter of the late Baron Praxis was completely unaware of what the blond had in store for her.

"It's good to see you again, jak." Ashelin told Jak in a sincere tone.

"It's good to be back." Jak replied, before the four–time hero then went on, as he took off a backpack Ashelin had never seen Jak wear before. "But while Daxter and I were in the Wastelands, we came across something interesting."

"What?" Ashelin asked in a curious tone, in which the Governor of Haven City watched as Jak pulled out an unusual looking device from the backpack, before the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power aimed the strange looking gun at Ashelin, which confused her at what Jak was doing, but before Ashelin could say anything, the blond pulled the trigger and fired a wave of multi-coloured of energy straight at the daughter of the late Baron Praxis, causing Ashelin's eyes to glaze over, leaving her mind vulnerable to suggestions.

However, as Jak was about to ask Ashelin some questions and give her some post hypnotic suggestions, Keira then asked in a curious tone. "Mind if I do this, Master?"

"Go right ahead." Jak replied, before the master of the Morph Gun then turned to Ashelin and told her. "Ashelin, you will listen to whatever Keira tells you and do whatever she says. Understand?"

"I understand..." Ashelin replied in a trance-like tone.

"Ashelin, do you have feelings for jak?" Keira asked, in which Ashlin replied in her still trance-like tone, only now, it contained a small amount of affection. "I do... Jak is such an amazing guy..."

"But he's with you..." Ashelin then stated sadly, but it was then Keira replied. "He can be with both of us. We can share him."

However, before she could reply, Keira kissed the entranced Ashelin deeply on the lips, before the mechanical mastermind broke from the kiss and asked in a seductive tone as she stripped herself, followed by Ashlin, leaving both women completely naked. "Did you like that?"

"I... I did..." Ashelin replied as she blushed faintly, before the daughter of the late Baron Praxis moaned out as Keira inserted her right index and middle fingers inside Ashelin's pussy.

It was then Keira moved her fingers deep into Ashelin, until the mechanical mastermind reached Ashelin's hymen, and, without a second thought, Keira pushed her finger as deep as they could go into Ashelin's vagina, breaking her hymen, which caused the entranced Ashelin to slightly winch in pain from her hymen breaking.

However, it was then Keira told Ashelin, as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out into Ashelin's vagina, causing her winches of pain to turn into moans of pleasure. "Well, you can be with Jak and feel this wonderful pleasure all the time. If you become his slave."

"Be with Jak... Feel... Ah... Wonderful pleasure... Become his slave..." Ashelin moaned out in a laboured tone.

"That's right, Ashelin. Jak will be your Master, and I will be your Mistress." Keira told Ashelin, as she continued to finger the Governor of Haven City's pussy.

"Jak... My Master... Ah... Keira... My Mistress.. Ah..." Ashelin then moaned out in reply, as Keira then smiled slyly, as she could see Ashelin was ready to be added to Jak's harem.

"Okay, now, Ashelin, after I count to five and snap my fingers, I want you to experience a huge orgasm, the largest climax that you've ever felt, like you are in a state of pure nirvana, and when you are in that state, you will know that your heart, mind, body, and soul belongs to Master Jak and me, and that you will fulfill our every wish, desire, and whim. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Keira... I understand..." Ashelin replied in a distant tone.

"Alright, here we go, Ashelin. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Zero!" Keira called out, before she then snapped her fingers, which triggered Ashlin's orgasm, causing the daughter of the late Baron Praxis to arch her back and scream out as a tremendous orgasm surged through her entire body.

After a minute or so, Ashelin then collapsed forward, her head landing between Keira's breasts, before Keira then asked. "How do you feel, Ashelin?"

After Keira asked her question; Ashelin lifted her head and looked lovingly into Keira's eyes, before she replied with the same amount of love in her voice. "I feel wonderful, my Mistress."

It was then Ashelin moved her head forward and kissed her Mistress lovingly on the lips, which made Keira mentally smirk, before the mechanical mastermind kissed Ashelin back with the same amount of passion, as the Governor of Haven City now belonged to the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power.

(END OF LEMON)

-Several days later-

Sometime after Ashelin had become Jak's slave, and after she and her new Master had a 'passionate time' in her bedroom, Jak went through Haven City on his Jet Board to find his friends, such as Samos, Sig and Torn, and used the Hypno Zapper on each of them to be more 'accepting' of his and Daxter's new lifestyles, in which everything was now problem free for Jak, Daxter and their slaves.

-Currently, within The Naughty Ottsel- (START OF LEMONS)

Within Daxter's bedroom was the owner of 'The naughty Ottsel' was sitting on his bed as Tess, who was wearing a red coloured microkini top that only covered her nipples, leaving the rest of the female Ottsel's breasts exposed, a red coloured g-string, which lay on the floor, exposing Tess' wet pussy, and a red coloured collar, which had a gold medallion that had 'Property of Orange Lightning' engraved on it, was moaning in pleasure as Daxter's right hand was under her top, massaging the female Precursor's right breast while his left hand was down in-between her legs and massaging Tess' pussy.

"Oh, Master... That feels so good..." Tess moaned out in pleasure, before Daxter replied in a sly tone. "And it's about to get a whole lot better, baby."

It was then Daxter repositioned Tess, so she was on all fours, in which the female Precursor then moaned out loudly in pure pleasure as she felt Daxter's manhood enter her.

Daxter then moaned in pleasure as felt pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Tess' threshold, causing the Ottsel with attitude to moan out. "Tess... Ah... This feels so... Ah... So good...!"

"I agree... Ah... Master Daxter... You're... Ah... Amazing...!" Tess replied in an erotic filled tone, as Daxter then began to thrust his dick in and out of his slave, as he built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which the female Precursor moaned as her body rocked with wave after wave of excited sexual pleasure, as Daxter's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust.

As Daxter continued to thrust inside of Tess, her moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Daxter's member entering and leaving her, the female Ottsel felt herself build up for an orgasm, while the male Ottsel was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief, but soon neither of them could last much longer.

"Oh, Tess... Ah... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!" Daxter called out.

"Me too, Master... Ah... I'm Cumming too...!" Tess moaned out in reply, in which she tried to hold it, but it was no use, in which the female Precursor reached her climax, and as she released her cum all over Daxter's member, Tess cried out loudly. "Oh, Master, I love you...!"

And when Daxter felt Tess' cum flow all over his cock, it caused him to reach his peak, and he yell out, in pure ecstasy, as he released all of his warm seed into Tess's womb, before the pair collapsed from the exhaustion of their love making. "I love you too, Tess!"

-Meanwhile-

Inside Jak's bedroom was the four-time hero, who was lying on his bed, completely naked and smiling as Keira and Ashelin were sitting before him, each wearing nothing but a different coloured collar, a pure white on Keira and a deep purple around Ashelin's neck, which had the Seal of Mar pendant attached to the front, showing they both belonged to Jak.

However, Jak wasn't smiling just because his slaves were locked in a deep kiss, but also his manhood was sandwiched between the pair, which caused great pleasure to the blond as Keira and Ashelin's bodies moved around.

But soon, Jak was unable to hold back and came on their stomachs, which made the pair happy, knowing they had pleased their Master.

It was after Keira and Ashelin had cleaned the cum off of their bodies, Jak grabbed the Governor of Haven City and got on top of her, as the master of the Morph Gun inserted his member inside her, which made Ashelin moan out in pleasure. "Oh, yes... My Master... You are so deep ...Ah... Ah... Please... I want your cock... All the way inside me...!"

Jak then increased the pace of his thrusts until he got to a pace that he and Ashelin liked, and soon moans of excitement and pleasure filled the room.

As the Jak and Ashelin continued to make love, Keira happily watched as her Master and slave sister continued having sex, before Ashelin then moaned out. "Yes... That's it... That's it... Ah... Ah... You are so deep inside me... You really know... Ah... How to pleasure a woman... Ah... My Master!"

The two of them shared a passionate kiss for awhile and after a good time of passionate sex, both Jak and Ashelin started moving around frantically as their orgasms drew ever so closer.

"Oh... Master... I can't hold it in... I'm so close... Ah... I'm about to come...!" Ashelin moaned out erotically, in which Jak groaned out in reply. "Same here... Ah... Ashelin... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it...!"

And soon enough, the two of them experience their orgasms at the same time in which Ashelin cried out her Master's name as she arched her back and experienced a huge orgasm as she released her sexual fluids all over Jak's manhood, while the blond let out a loud groan of pleasure as he released a large load of his seed into her womb.

As Jak removed his manhood from Ashelin's vagina, the master of the Morph Gun could see a satisfied smile on his slave's face, before he removed all of his cock, and then he and Ashelin both collapsed onto his bed, in which he felt Ashelin snuggle up to him on his left side, before he felt Keira snuggle up to him on his right, before all three shared a passionate three way kiss, in which their kissing became more passionate as they enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths and saliva.

It was then after the trio broke from the kiss, that Keira and Ashelin said in a loving and submissive tone. "We love you, Master."

"I love the both of you too." Jak replied, before the blond and his Mistress then engaged in a passionate kiss, while the mechanical mastermind used her right hand to massage Jak's manhood, until his penis was completely erect again, in which the pair repositioned themselves, so the wielder of Dark and Light Eco power could insert his member into Keira's pussy, in which he and Keira began making love, while Ashelin watched as her Master and Mistress continued their form of love making.

(END OF LEMONS)


End file.
